


100 Things # 79 (Total Drama Island)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [79]
Category: Total Drama Island
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things # 79 (Total Drama Island)

Chris was an evil bastard. Not that this was news to anyone. Ask any of the interns in various stages of healing and they would be happy to tell you about all the things they had been forced to do. Chef would happily add in his two cents too. In fact, there was any number of people who would willing share their stories with either an investigative reporter or a member of any number of safety organizations. Most of them would even do it without promises of payment or anonymity. Not that Chris cared, he totally believed in the philosophy of go big or go home.


End file.
